This invention relates generally to improvements in deformable grips for attachment to various products, and, as in one preferred embodiment, to writing instruments with deformable grips.
Deformable grips have been known for years on various products, such as manual implements and luggage. For example, such grips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,364,150 and 5,000,599. While the deformable grips shown in these patents are generally acceptable, these grips are intended for a specific type or types of products and are not readily removed for use as grips on other products.
One writing instrument has a conventional formable grip. The grip is located around the body of the writing instrument, adjacent to its writing end. The grip has a tubular outer membrane and a tubular metal inner sleeve mounted in a concentric relationship. The inner sleeve is rigid. Circular flanges at both ends of the grip mechanically clamp the each end of the outer membrane to a corresponding end of the metal sleeve, thereby creating an internal cavity in the space between the concentrically-mounted membrane and metal sleeve. A formable polymer is located in the cavity, between the membrane and metal sleeve. While the grip on this writing instrument is generally acceptable, the metal sleeve, membrane and flanges are relatively expensive to build and assemble. Due to the nature of the polymer materials used in the deformable grip, it is likely to need replacement after a period of time, which can in some cases be less than a year. However, the grip is not easily removed and replaced.
Accordingly, there has existed a need for an inexpensive deformable grip that can be configured for easier attachment to many types of products. The present invention satisfies this need.